


Hogsmeade

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Snape has a question for Lily. Please review! One-shot. I LOVE ALL OF YOU.





	Hogsmeade

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Author's note: Alrightey, here's fanfic numbah two. I just babysitted and couldn't stop thinking about all the stuff I wanted to write. And I'm putting off a biology midterm. This is a way more valid use of my time :) Please review guys! 

p.s. all belongs to JKR. not me. 

_____________________________________________________

It was a week before one of the autumn Hogsmeade trips.

He wanted to go with her specifically in the fall, when the scarlet leaves matched her hair, and the air was as crisp as the pages of parchment they wrote to each other on over the summer. 

He smiled, years of loving Lily Evans finally culminating in this. His friends would have laughed at the expression on his face. Well, that is if he had friends other than her.

He took another bite of his eggs. 

He loved eggs. He didn’t care if Potter and his minions made fun of him for eating a food “as greasy as he was.”

They wouldn’t be laughing when Lily Evans was going with him to Hogsmeade instead of that prick Potter.

He gulped down the last bite of his eggs, slowly standing and searching for the bright waves of hair at the Gryffindor table. 

Finally, he caught a glimpse of the crimson weaving over to her usual spot at the table. 

Relief flooded over him and he threaded through the other tables, quickening his pace, his black, torn robes, ruffling behind him.

He kept his head down, averting everybody’s condescending gazes. They might not understand him, but she did. She always did. When he told her about his father hitting his mother, when he told her how poor he was, when he talked about how he’d never had a friend like her. She was always there. That’s how he knew he loved her. 

And now, she would know. Finally. And she could love him back.

He approached her table, ignoring the way her friends looked him up and down, whispering to each other under their breath. They’d never gotten accustomed to the way a girl as beautiful as Lily Evans could be friends with someone like him.

“Hi Lily,” greeted Snape, his smile overwhelming his face.

She turned around and met his eyes, gazing right through to his heart, the way no one else could. “SNAPE!” she exclaimed. 

It never failed to amaze him how happy his mere presence could make her. 

All the same, he started questioning what he was about to do. He fidgeted with his hands, rubbing his sweaty palms together.

“Um, Lily, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go to Hogsmeade with this, I mean with me this butterbeer, I mean weekend for a Hogsmeade, I mean butterbeer?”

She laughed. Like he was the funniest person she knew. As if he had just word vomited to get a joke, not because he was so nervous he almost passed out.

“Hahaha! Sev, I’d love to,” She smiled that familiar smile. But it was so different now. She’d said yes. She liked him as much as he liked her. He almost breathed a sigh of relief but before he could, she started talking again. “But can I meet up with the boy I told you about from my History of Magic class afterwards? He is so adorable! You’ve just got to meet him.”

She laughed. Looking at him for an acknowledgement of how fantastic a plan this obviously was. He understood now though. As friends. That’s how she felt. As if they should go as friends. She didn’t understand. She didn’t understand that he’d never love someone they way he loved her.

Snape nodded in agreement. “Of course Lil. He sounds great.” He tried to muster up a smile, but was incapable. So he just walked away.


End file.
